


Well?

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, narration, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: "Well?" comes the musical voice.
Relationships: Mine Fujiko/You
Kudos: 7





	Well?

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble.

You know what is at the other side of the door. The sweet female laugh brought your attention back to other person in the room. Facing away from you, the dress slid down revealing tempting curves and sexy lingerie. You sit there, eyes drawn to the movements of the hands and torso as it was bent to ease the act of undressing, slowly revealing garters, stocking and a small holster. No words are spoken, for much was said earlier over diner. You didn't even get a chance to see the bill, and it was better that you didn't. In a restaurant like that, even the salad must be at triple digits. 

And speaking of digits, there are a few waving in front of you, bringing you back to reality. You hear that goddess give another laugh, as you shake yourself from the memory. You look at the hand and follow it to the shoulder, the naked breasts, up the neck, red lips in a mischievous smirk, and end in twinkling chocolate eyes. The hand moves then and faces up in front of you, as a delicate brow arches and you realize it's an invitation. 

“Well?” comes the musical voice.

You look at the hand followed by the goddess' face, framed by chocolate hair, and back to the hand. Your own hand rises, and lands on the extended one. And with one last soft smile from the red lips, you let yourself get taken behind the door.


End file.
